I don't wanna miss a thing
by Kit2000
Summary: Gondolier brought the girl to a very beautiful ancient palazzo. Claire went into the building with growing excitement, walking in the numerous rooms in search of her husband. But she couldn't find him anywhere.


_A/N Hello everyone~ We are back with another story about Cleon :love:_

_We hope that you will like this story, guys, and it will bring smiles on your faces!~ :highfive:_

_So now, read, enjoy and don't forget to review~_

_And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!_

**I don't wanna miss a thing**

Leon sent his beloved wife a plane ticket. He was on another mission. Claire collected things and flew to Venice on the same day. At the airport, she met a nice man, specially sent by her husband. He drove Mrs. Kennedy to a cozy hotel, where she was given a key to a room, which was booked under her name. In the bedroom Claire found a smart and very beautiful dress. This outfit looked as one of those expensive dresses young aristocrats wore in 16th century. On the bed there was a white rose with a note from her husband. In the message Leon asked his wife to arrive at the appointed time at a specified address.

In the evening, Claire Kennedy came to the bridge and sat in the gondola, that was waiting for her.

Gondolier brought the girl to a very beautiful ancient palazzo. Claire went into the building with growing excitement, walking in the numerous rooms in search of her husband. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

And after going into a very beautiful and richly decorated hall the girl finally met her beloved spouse. He was wearing an outfit of a Venetian aristocrat of 16th century too. Leon took his wife's hand, and with an indescribable tenderness kissed her every finger. Then the man captured Claire in his strong arms and congratulated her with the first anniversary of their wedding in a velvet voice.

The young couple spent this fabulous evening in a special romantic atmosphere.

Firstly, Leon offered his beloved woman to have a dinner by candlelight. He treated her with very expensive and rare delicacies, and together they drank sparkling champagne.

After dinner, the man gallantly invited his lovely wife to dance. And the married couple in love swirled to the sound of soft music, unaware of time.

Happy smiles did not disappear from their lips.

The culmination of the celebration became a huge antique bed, on which the young agent gently laid his charming wife.

He vividly showed her the power of his sincere and eternal love to her during the whole night, showering Claire's slim and charming body with his gentle kisses. In this special night Leon especially generously and diligently gave his wife unforgettable and sensual pleasure. She returned his affection with all her love and seductive charm.

Early in the morning, Leon Kennedy was lying comfortably on the soft snow-white pillow. He could not sleep. He was very happy and excited after a fabulous, extremely colorful and unforgettably beautiful intimacy with his charming Claire.

The girl's head was resting on her husband's broad, warm chest. She slept sweetly, tightly pressed against him with her whole body. The man firmly and lovingly hugged his red-haired Venus. Gazing at her, Leon thought that he did not want to miss a single second of his life with Claire. He would stay awake only to listen to her smooth, quiet breathing, look at her sweet smile while she was asleep. Leon knew that every moment spent close to Claire was a real treasure.

The man felt very tired, but he still did not want to close his eyes. He longed for his beloved wife insanely. During two long weeks he spent on the mission, he saw her in his dreams almost every night. Now when Claire was absolutely real, Leon couldn't get enough of admiring her. He lay quietly and listened to her heartbeat with delight. The young agent's soul felt warm and calm. He changed his position slightly to bend down and kiss his sweet wife on the forehead.

"I want to love you forever and be close to you," the man whispered to his sweetly sleeping girl affectionately and sincerely.

"You are my most desired and adored woman, I always want to feel you next to me, to feel the heady proximity of your warm and tender body, hear your heartbeat and feel its vibration with my skin. And stay in this fabulous moment with you, Claire, forever."

After opening his heart and soul, all his innermost dreams and desires to his sleeping beauty, the young man buried his face in her gorgeous, long dark red hair and breathed its fresh, floral fragrance with delight. The girl unconsciously hugged her husband's neck and snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Now their bodies were so close that they seemed to have become one. Leon possessively circled his arm around Claire's slim waist with a happy smile and closed his tired eyes.

The agent allowed his mind to shut down, and he fell into a deep restful sleep. The man fell asleep with one thought. When Claire and he woke up, he would definitely arrange his charming wife a romantic tour around this ancient and beautiful city in the world.

Leon Kennedy planned to stay in Venice for few unforgettable days and nights. He wanted to arrange a small honeymoon for Claire, and fill it with his infinite and tender love for her.

**The end**

_A/N So, this is it! Did you like it? Haha, we want to know your impressions, guys! :eager:_


End file.
